borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A skullmashing bessie conundrum. Its mind bottling
Hi, my name is Hellz. I'm a hunter specced for sniping and am a Jakobs-holic. "Hi Hellz" Thank you all for making me feel welcome. I was shooting up with gearcalc in an alley and thought a thought that was oh so wrong. Jakobs skullmasher, beast. Jakobs bessie, also beast. The skullmasher's unique part is its barrel, and the bessie's unique part is its scope. Imagine 6 powerful bullets flying at its target within the perfect accuracy at high velocity with a damn 500% crit bonus! Now that would be a game breaker but I guess GBX made sure the code wouldnt match up, as far as I know at least because I haven't heard or seen a skullmashing bessie before. It would be so powerful it would be useless. And for the record, I don't mod, I dont snort coke, I do smoke cigarettes, I drink heavily and the AA meeting is tomorrow night. Then sexaholics with will ferrell on thursday and... Hellz Lips 05:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Ha funny enough I blame the beer for not being clear, my thought was another legit hybrid legendary/unique combo gun. Hellz Lips 05:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) From what I've seen, a Bessie scope and a Skullmasher barrel aren't compatible legitimately. Housecalldoc 06:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Same reason as why Anarchys spawn with only barrel 1 and 2 i guess. Just the games mechanics. ~ One random guy 11:08, June 15, 2010 (UTC) keep coming back Hellz Lips! yes, a skullmashing bessie was the first thing i tried :(. it can only be prohibited specifically as it would not transgress any of the 1.3 patch rules. all other barrels are possible. (will you sign my card?) 12:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) el oh el GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering about this combination too. So is it possible to make one then? I should try that later today. 18:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I do not have WT and do have a mac so I wouldnt be able to mess with it. Let us know skeve Hellz Lips 18:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :it is, in fact, not doable dr hax. 18:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I figured, since if it was possible I should have expected to have seen in Nagamarky's listing of legendary hybrids. Oh well, had vaguely hoped otherwise, probably could do it with a hex editor, but that's outside what I normally do. Maybe I'll ask my friend who does do hex edits to try it and see if it can be done that way. 18:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : I found a burst sniper one time it was pretty weak. 302 normal but 302 X 5 when scoped. it wasnt the sight so im guessing it would be the stock. it may not be skullmasher but it would have similar properties to a skullmasher bessie that you are thining about. Wyaaaah 03:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) What your thinking about is the Hyperion invader which burst fires while the skullmasher shoots six bullets simultaneous. The skullmasher/bessie might be possible to create by making it a scorpio gun. For example I've created a volcano/penetrator and an orion/penetrator. - 06:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) "mind '''bottling'''"? Yeah, that's the beer talking. -- MeMadeIt 06:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC)